


I want to melt you down into the stars

by blackkat



Series: KushiMei Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Flirting, Humor, Uzukage Kushina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina is the Uzukage. She’s the head of a village that no one ever thought would become the sixth Great Nation, a jinchuuriki, a kunoichi strong and determined enough that she fled Konoha as a child and rebuilt her country from ashes in the wake of its destruction. Everyone Mei has spoken to who’s met her has called her a force of nature, and—Somehow, Mei thinks, perfectly, exquisitely breathless, that’s entirely accurate.





	I want to melt you down into the stars

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Kushina/Mei, political marriage?

“Wedding plans?” Mei repeats, startled. “Why do you want my _wedding plans?”_ She stops, blinks, and flushes, leveling an indignant look at her soon-to-be jounin commander. “And who says I even have them?”

Zabuza scowls at her, though it would be more convincing if Haku wasn’t drooling on his shoulder, fast asleep and snoring faintly. “Mei, you’ve been planning your damned wedding since we were in the Academy. I have no doubt you’ve planned out every single detail in every possible scenario, categorized by your spouse’s hair color.”

Mei harrumphs, folding her arms over her chest. It’s possible he knows her slightly too well. “Even if I did,” she says coolly. “That doesn’t do anything to explain why you want these hypothetical plans.”

_“Hypothetical,”_ Zabuza repeats dubiously. “Fuck, whatever, sure. They’re hypothetical. Just like how the new Uzukage wants to establish a political alliance via marriage.”

Mei freezes, staring at him. Zabuza looks back, expectant, and—

_“Marriage?”_ Mei demands, possibly slightly louder than is needed. “They want a _marriage?_ With _me?”_

“Fuck knows why,” Zabuza mutters, and Mei leans across her desk and punches him in the stomach before he can dart away. 

As he wheezes and curses her, she straightens primly, neatens her dress, and tells him pointedly, “Don’t drop Haku.”

“Fuck you, Terumī,” Zabuza spits back, and turns on his heel like he’s going to march right out of the room. Panic flares, because he’s _absolutely_ petty enough to leave it at that, and Mei flings a fireball in front of the door to block his path. 

There's a momentary stalemate, Mei glaring a hole in Zabuza’s back, Zabuza contemplating the window like he’s going to leap out of it. For a long, long moment, the silence stretches. 

Mei twitches. _Marriage._ Certain enough that Zabuza wants her wedding plans. Marriage to the Uzukage, even though Mei will shortly become Mizukage herself. That’s—

“Zabuza,” she says softly. “Please?”

Zabuza huffs, the dramatic bastard, and turns. He pulls a scroll from his weapons pouch and tosses it on the desk in front of her, and his scowl isn't quite as ferocious as it was a moment ago. “The first meeting’s in a month, on that one treaty island. To finalize shit.”

“Shit,” Mei echoes, unimpressed, and when Zabuza rolls his eyes she snorts and snuffs out the ball of lava. “I’ll send a courier over with the files for the wedding. The Uzukage has red hair?”

Zabuza actually laughs at that, rough and amused. “Of course she does,” he answers. “She’s an Uzumaki.”

Uzumaki Kushina is the Uzukage. She’s the head of a village that no one ever thought would become the sixth Great Nation, a jinchuuriki, a kunoichi strong and determined enough that she fled Konoha as a child and rebuilt her country from ashes in the wake of its destruction. Everyone Mei has spoken to who’s met her has called her a force of nature, and—

Somehow, Mei thinks, perfectly, exquisitely breathless, that’s entirely accurate. 

Kushina is a small woman, half a head shorter than Mei, but one step into the pagoda and it’s like she’s pushed all the air out to make room for herself. She stands straight, proud, and the fall of her hair is blood and silk, long enough to almost brush the floor. 

“Oh hell,” Mei breathes, soft enough not to be overheard, and Kisame, at her left shoulder, snickers softly. 

“I see Zabuza was right,” he says cheerfully. 

“Zabuza is never right,” Mei retorts, a knee-jerk reaction. She will admit, though, if only to herself, that it’s possible Zabuza’s eyeroll when she bemoaned the possibility of not being attracted to her new wife was reasonable. Just—given _Kushina._

Kisame’s chuckle is low, but he’s grinning. “Going to trip over your tongue and win him that bet?” he asks. 

Mei’s eyes narrow, and she levels a dark look at her guard. “He _bet_ on this? With _you?”_

Kisame shrugs, entirely unapologetic, and his grin gains teeth. “Odds are the loser has to serve the winner for a week,” he says, and Mei’s willing to bet that Zabuza made that deal without thinking things through. 

“I hope you take advantage of your winnings to their _full_ potential,” she says haughtily, tosses her hair back behind her shoulder, and stalks across the room, putting a definite sway in her steps. Tips her head, watching the Uzukage usher the last of her people in, and—

Kushina is watching her in return, bruise-purple eyes and knife’s edge humor and something assessing all at once. 

“Uzukage-sama,” she says, giving Kushina a smile, adds intent to it. No formal Kage’s robes, but a kimono patterned with a dragon rising from the dawn sea, gold and green and crimson. Kushina is beautiful in it, not quite regal but—dangerous, more than anything. 

Mei’s never minded a little danger, though. 

“MIzukage-sama,” Kushina returns, and that grin is foxy, sly. She steps forward to meet Mei, holding out a hand, and Mei reaches out to clasp her wrist and finds herself pulled in instead, tugged down. Kushina smells of sea winds and rain, ash and wildflowers, and the press of her lips against Mei’s cheek is soft, warm with a breath. 

“Wife,” Kushina says, and she’s grinning again when she draws back. 

It takes Mei a moment to remember how to breathe, and then she laughs. Lifts the hand still in her grip and kisses Kushina’s knuckles, lets her lips linger there. “Wife,” she agrees, makes it throaty and watches Kushina’s gaze sharpen, darken. 

Apparently attraction won’t be a problem for either of them. That’s good to know. 

“I’ve heard we have wedding plans to finalize,” Mei says. “I brought some ideas—”

Kushina laughs. “Whatever you want,” she says easily. “I think that stuff takes too much time, you know? And besides.” She winks at Mei, and Mei feels her heartbeat trip just a little as Kushina’s fingers tighten on her own. “Whatever makes you happy, Mizukage-sama.”

“Not quite yet,” Mei says, because the Sandaime is holding onto his seat until her honeymoon is over. Mei had considered protesting, but—now, she thinks, it seems like a much better idea than it did half an hour ago. “And I really think you should call me Mei.”

“Kushina,” she returns, and leans in, hair sliding over her shoulder as she cocks her head, and her eyes are bright. “How do you feel about me inviting a bijuu to the wedding?”

Mei blinks, startled, but— “Will I need to adjust the seating chart?” she asks. 

Kushina laughs, surprised, and for a moment red-and-black chakra curls around her. “No,” she says, and there’s something else, _someone_ else, in her eyes, bright and hot and predator-hungry. “Kurama won’t eat anyone, and he thinks you’re _really_ pretty.” Pauses, head still cocked like a pretty predator, and adds slyly, “So do I, you know.”

Under that look, Mei can’t help but shiver, and she catches her breath, raises Kushina’s fingers to her lips again. “Well,” she says. “It seems like married life is going to be _interesting._ How wonderful. I hate being bored.”

Kushina smiles, voracious. “We can’t have _that,”_ she says. “I’ll just have to do my best to keep you entertained.”


End file.
